


Spirit box

by orphan_account



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Character Death, Death, Gaslighting, Manipulation, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:47:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27729028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Idea for Schlatt and Wilbur meeting in the afterlife is from @M0RIZA on Twitter :)rest is mineCW // there will be manipulation, death, violence, etc
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	1. nothing

**Author's Note:**

> Idea for Schlatt and Wilbur meeting in the afterlife is from @M0RIZA on Twitter :)
> 
> rest is mine 
> 
> CW // there will be manipulation, death, violence, etc

Do you know what happens when you die? I heard there are few places you can go to but I don't think that's true. There is nothing after death, there is no hell, no heaven, and no God. Nothing is real. There is just punishment.

The man opened his eyes, slowly glancing around. All he saw was a nonentity. There was nothing here, just a dark space. It wasn't black, although it had an indefinable color. The walls, ceiling, and floor were not visible at all. It was fearful and it gave an odd feeling.

" Hey. " he heard a voice from behind him. Someone was sitting there. Wilbur turned around to see a man, he knew him very well but only for a second, then he vanished from his memory. Who is he again? 

The person wore a raven suit and a blood-red tie around his neck. There was white hair on his head that looked like goat fur. A set of horns decorated his head. His face was visibly tired, with dark bags under half-closed eyes. In his right hand, he held a bottle of some kind of liquor halfway down. " You're dead too "

" what? who are you? " the man said in anxiety. He wanted to get up and walk over to him, but something stopped him. The brown-haired man looked down at his ankles - which were strangely transparent by the way - there were chains. He tried to locate the end of the metal line holding him in one place, but it was gone. It was simply like everything in this room, the end didn't exist.

" oh you are trying to move, that's not a thing here " The goat man giggled. Wilbur stared at him in shock, what happened? he remembered only scraps of his existence, only a few good memories.

When he got in this place, he felt good for a moment, he felt that he was back, that he was himself again, not some sick and crazy maniac ready to destroy everything he had created and what he loved.

" I was to stay here alone, I wished to enjoy myself with my eternal punishment. " Schlatt said with a huff. The man took another sip of alcohol, regretting it a moment. He started choking, and put a hand on his chest, feeling unimaginable pain in it. Why? He didn't remember it either.

" Who are you? "

" You don't remember? "

" No "

" Me neither " the man burst out with his maniacal laugh which people used to hear when he was still alive. " anyway I think that doesn't matter because we are not real anymore. Nothing is real! " 

" What? Where am I? I want to go back. they are waiting for me, they miss me " Wilbur said, his voice was low and was getting weaker. He felt discomfort in his esophagus as if something was piercing it halfway through.

" who? " The other replied. His recognizable little smirk appeared on his face once again. That terrible and bitter expression on the tyrant's face that used to make his formers associates shudder up.

" my... " William began to speak excitedly in his almost inaudible voice. For a second he showed the emotions he had long since unleashed to show. He forgot about them with the loss of the election. He forgot about his confidence, his strength. After this one word he paused and stared directly into the void in front of him, the same thing that reigned in his brain. Wait, my who? What? I DON'T know. " I don't remember " 

The man who was sitting on the ground started laughing at the other who was desperately trying to get something out of his memory, who tried to remember anything. He couldn't.

" I have told you nothing is real " 

" you are lying "

" oh am I? Even tho they probably forgot you as well. You are so disrespectful that you don't remember your loved ones? "

" Shut up," he said through his teeth, he was nervous. He wasn't sure what is going on, he didn't even understand his little feelings. 

" Don't be mad at me, I'm just saying the truth Wilbur " these words were like a spark that acted on the mechanism by which everything blew out. The man who stood up jumped to the other, wishing to do something to him, not exactly knowing what. William felt very hurt at his phrases, he didn't know why. He almost grabbed Schlatt's neck but the thick chains on his legs pulled him. When he fell and hit the floor, they began to pull him back. His vision faded away, everything turned black again.


	2. Dad

" Hey Will? Do you hear me? " a voice suddenly rang in his ears. Strangely familiar but long time unheard sound. He quickly opened his auburn eyes to see the woman's face. She was beautiful, she had a pale complexion. There were freckles on her pinkish cheeks, as many as there were flowers in a meadow. She had ginger, curly hair. Her eyes were green. She was wearing a red dress with a flowery pattern. The man looked at her from top to bottom.

" Sally?! " The man said joyfully in his weak voice. He wanted to hug her, but as soon as his hands touched her soft skin, she turned into nothingness. It dissolved into a black cloud of smoke. " What? Where are you? " 

"What do you mean?" the voice could be heard again. Wilbur blinked a few times and saw her again, again in front of him. This time he noticed that they weren't alone here. A little boy stood beside her, clutching the sleeve of Sally's dress. The boy had red hair the same as the woman. Bitter eyes of a brown color like Wilbur's eyes. He was dressed in a white shirt, all buttons fastened up to his neck. His pants were brown, he had braces on him. It was strange what was on his head - fox's ears.

Is it normal? I don't know.

" Dad? " 

Dad? What?

Thoughts crossed his mind. He was unable to recognize them, they were odd and unknown, but strangely close to his heart. They disappeared after a second that felt like a year, he could remember but only for a little while. Now it's nothing. With all of them gone, along with the pain that came with it, Wilbur could no longer see Sally and the child. One thought was left in his mind, it was very old...

The tiny boy ran to the man with a crumpled piece of paper in his hand. The man looked away from his papers on the desk and peeked at his son. 

"Look, Daddy!" The child shouted, handing him the piece of paper. Wilbur took it carefully from his hands and straightened it a little. the drawing was on the paper which was a bit torn and dirty. The picture showed two figures, one taller than the other. One with ginger hair and foxtail was signed "me" and the other with brown hair and in the revolution uniform "dad". 

The president smiled, maybe the drawing was not made somehow great, maybe the paper was not perfect but it was made by his only son. The only one who was making him happy at this time, the only thing that Sally left him. 

"Thank you Fundy, it is very cute. I love you " 

What.

Wilbur woke up with a huge headache. He slowly opened his tired eyes and brushed his brown hair from his face. He finally realized what was happening, he looked around. He saw that it was the bedroom, he recognized it. This was his room in his house, in L'manberg, oh how long ago he was here. beautiful times right?

The room was in brown colors, there was a bed on which he was lying right now. There was a window next to it, next to the bed there was a wardrobe with all of the clothes. Across the room, there was a desk dirty from ink. It had a lighted candle on it. Wilbur could see the books and papers that were on it. Probably it was some paperwork he didn't finish. 

He decided to get up, despite the bad mood. He sat up throwing covers off his body. He felt a horrible pain in the head again and put his hand on his forehead. He groaned in discomfort. Slowly getting up and headed to the door. He grabbed the handle and flipped it open. The pain began to go away.

Immediately smell the food, he saw a table and kitchen in front of him. Short man was standing at the counter. He had red hair with a few white highlights, he was wearing a beige sweater and black pants. He had an apron on him as well, because he was cooking something. Wilbur took a closer look at the person in front of him and made the connection between them. The man's ears and tail helped him a lot.

"Fundy?" He stuttered a little. The boy turned to him and smiled slightly.

“Hey Dad, how are you feeling?” The elder stood there just looking at him. He didn't understand a bit of what was going on, but the feeling of happiness filled his heart. Wilbur was surprised a little by what Fundy called him, " Dad " that's kinda weird, but let's ignored it. 

He felt another wave of pain in his head and leaned against the doorframe. "Oh, Wilbur maybe you sit at the table?" Fundy suggested the dark-haired man did as he was told.

Wilbur rested his head on his hands, now he had a chance to look around. 

The house was not big but it was nicely decorated. At least this room. To his right was a kitchen, white cabinets with brown worktops and fruit baskets on them. There was also a gray oven. A window in front of him, one of the limited light sources in the room. In the center, there was a table where Wilbur was sitting, on the left was the front door - at least he thought it was it. Next to them was another window, but it had broken glass so it was boarded up. There was a new couch near it. Picture frames were almost on every wall, on the photos were people on them which faces Wilbur could not see. There were a lot of plants that added color to the whole room which was in various shades of brown.

Sally liked brown, it was her favorite.

The noise of knocking filed the room, the man looked at the front door then at Fundy who was just not bothered with the sound. Just like only Wilbur could hear it. He got up and walk to the door. He grabbed the door handle, it was cold. A shiver ran down his spine. He opened it and saw Phil standing outside.

" Phil? "

The older man didn't say anything. A brown-haired man looked at him confused. While he was looking at him he noticed something in his hand. It was blue and shiny, Wilbur shook his head just like if he tried to make something fall of it. Phil's head was facing down, he looked on the floor. He made the impression of being sad or angry at something. Something was wrong with it.

" You're my son. " Blade of the sword went through Wilbur's chest, everything went dark again.


End file.
